Despertar 〈 AruAnnie 〉
by LifeBeauty.Chan
Summary: A Armin Arlert ya se le había hecho un hábito el visitar a Annie en el sótano donde permanecía encarcelada, no sabía por qué pero tenía la imperiosa necesidad de verla y contarle como se sentía frente a la situación que atravesaba en la guerra contra Marley. Pero una noche todo cambiaría.
1. Notas de la autora

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

¡HOLA! ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. A raíz de los supuestos spoilers e imágenes que andan circulando de Armin visitando a Annie en la habitación subterránea he estado super emocionada todo el bendito día. La verdad es que tanto el beruani como el aruani me gustan mucho, no les voy a mentir, y que haya salido eso ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHH! estoy con un hype terrible.

Así que decidí escribir esta historia, cuando vi los spoilers es lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Quizás exagere, no lo niego jajaa pero es que, sepan entenderme (?)

No soy muy buena para estas cosas. Los personajes pertenecen a Isayama más la historia es de mi autoría, al igual que la horrible portada jajajaja Sin más que decir, disfruten y nos leemos luego :)

 **Si la historia te gustó no dudes en expresarmelo a través de un comentario :D ¡Nos vemos!**


	2. one shot

**ONE SHOT**

Otra vez bajo al sótano, se ha vuelto casi una rutina, un hábito. Me siento frente a ti para descargar mis penas, mis ansiedades, mis dudas, mis esperanzas aunque no puedas escucharme, porque sé que si estuvieras en condiciones normales no vendría a ti. En cuanto me siento te observo un rato: magnífica, imponente, preciosa; el cristal que te rodea es impenetrable, al igual que tu corazón. Comienzo a desahogarme contigo, aún lamento la muerte de mis compañeros, lentamente te has convertido en mi confidente, la única con la cual me muestro tal cual soy; no siento ya la misma confianza con Eren o Mikasa: el primero se cegó con los deseos de sus antecesores del titán atacante, quebrándose lentamente y la segunda está lo suficientemente angustiada contando los días hasta que desaparezcamos de su vida, porque aunque Mikasa no hable y, al igual que tú sea difícil de llegar, puedo ver como el brillo de sus ojos ya no existe, y no quiero contribuir a que su angustia aumente. Recuerdo que cuando descubrieron que te visitaba al principio se mostraron reticentes pero luego de explicarles el por qué lo hacía, no contando los detalles por supuesto, accedieron de mala gana. De vez en cuando Mikasa intentaba averiguar, intentando leerme para luego irse desdichada a causa del muro que levantaba entre nosotros, pero éste era un "secreto" que quería para mí, aun así sabía que le dolía que por primera vez haya secretos entre los tres.

Hago una pausa en mi monólogo y pienso desde cuándo y el por qué acudo a tí, a lo mejor las memorias de Bertholdt me están controlando a mí también, dejándome llevar por sus sentimientos hacia tí, pero la verdad es que los míos también están involucrados, porque aunque estemos en guerra y mis prioridades eran otras yo pensaba en tí. Siempre me intrigaste, llamaste mi atención, quizás no románticamente al principio pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba mis sentimientos cambiaban. Ver la vida de Bertholdt, y el otro lado de la historia, a través de sus memorias me fueron cambiando, me fueron rompiendo. Suelto un suspiro cargado, casi como si fuera mi último aliento y me retiro de la habitación, no sin antes detenerme, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, para mirarte una última vez antes de salir de allí.

Cuando a los días siguientes regreso para visitarte entro en pánico al no encontrarte dentro del cristal. Me debato sobre llamar a mis colegas o buscarte por mi cuenta, y estúpidamente elijo la segunda opción. Realmente comienzo a creer que en algún momento Bertholdt comenzó a tomar el control en mí, en lo que respecta a tí Annie. Escucho un ruido a mis espaldas y te veo al voltearme, usas tus habilidades de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo para inmovilizarme sin ningún problema, en realidad te dejo hacerlo ya que siento todavía el temblor de tu cuerpo a causa de estar tanto tiempo con los miembros entumecidos. Me miras fijamente y siento como me dejas sin defensas, intimidándome con la mirada. La tensión entre nosotros puede sentirse en el aire y comienzo a sentir la presión de tu brazo sobre mi cuello, el agarre de tu otra mano sobre mis muñecas y a la vez ser consciente del peso de tu cuerpo sobre el mío.

Siento que el tiempo se paraliza volviéndose eterno, no me dices nada, solo me miras, lo cual comienza a desesperarme. Te llamo por tu nombre y recibo una presión mayor en mi tráquea, lo que me provoca toser debido a la dificultad para respirar. Me sueltas y te alejas, manteniendo una posición de cautela y una postura preparada para el ataque.

— Pensé que nunca más volvería a verte fuera de ese cristal.

— Siempre estuve consciente — me confiesas, sorprendiéndome.

— Entonces has estado escuchándome todo este tiempo — contesto avergonzado y sarcástico.

— A todos.

— ¿Por qué ahora? — No puedo evitar preguntarte, confundido con miles de pensamientos e intrigas que golpean mi mente —. Si sabías cómo librarte ¿por qué no antes?

Me miras con desconfianza, sin responder a mi pregunta. Me tenso al verte acercarte, quedando frente a mí a escasos centímetros. Bajo mi mirada por la diferencia de altura entre nosotros, no me siento tan inferior como antes cuando me encontraba contigo. La electricidad en el ambiente es evidente, observo cada centímetro de tu rostro deteniendome en tus labios, olvidándome del sentido común para dejarme llevar por mis más bajos deseos que se desesperan por probarte. Intentas separarnos pero aun no recuperas todas tus fuerzas y tomo ventaja de eso entonces dejas de resistirte y me sigues el paso. Admito que es un beso torpe, soy inexperto pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo para llevar a cabo todo lo que he escuchado respecto al arte de besar. Me tomas del pelo violentamente y yo aprieto mi cuerpo contra el tuyo, la sensación es simplemente exquisita. Al separarnos veo tu mirada pesada al igual que tu respiración, y la mía, a causa del beso y lo que nos hizo sentir. No pides explicaciones, solo te limitas a mirarme, a estudiarme.

— ¿En estos momentos quién está conmigo, Bertholdt o tú? — Me preguntas.

— Ambos— te contesto mordiendo mi labio inferior internamente, a causa del nerviosismo.

No hay necesidad de ocultarlo, ya sabes que soy el nuevo portador del titán colosal, quizás por eso puedo comprender el por qué aceptaste o toleraste mi accionar anterior, sabías de los sentimientos de tu compañero. Diriges tu mirada a la puerta para ver que está cerrada con traba y vuelves a mirarme. Entiendo la situación y acepto tu invitación para volver a besarte mientras me sientas en el piso, contra una de las paredes de la habitación, para sentarte encima mío mientras te quitas la chaqueta.

Lo único que deseo es que nadie me necesite esta noche.


End file.
